Different
by castiel11
Summary: OS sur le gain de poids ou la perte de poids des personnages, pour le fun
1. BrucePhill

Tony est plus de généreux avec moi, quand j'ai accepté de venir habiter avec lui, il a suffisamment insisté pour qu'il me prouve qu'il était sérieux, mais il ma promis de me faire une pièce de sécurité pour l'autre gars pour que je ne détruise pas sa tour et la ville en me transforment. Il ma donné un laboratoire plein de choses qui doivent couter une petite fortune,  
lui ne voulait de la compagnie. Il ma aussi donner une maison, un endroit ou je pourrais me fixer, de ne plus courir sans arrêt pour ne pas me faire enfermer. Ca voulais aussi dire que j'avais 3 repas par jour, mon corps a toujours été habitué a peu de nourriture, à cause des villages pauvres ou je suis resté, ce qui a eu pour effet de me faire prendre un peu de poids, mais je me dis que sais normal et qu'il a rien de mal a en profiter un peu. 


	2. TonySteve

- On a déjà essayé monsieur, vous devriez penser accrocher votre armure

- Ce n'est pas une possibilité

- Mr. Vous devez vous calmer. Votre rythme cardiaque s'emballe.

- Arrête de jouer les mamans J. Je t'interdis de prévenir quelqu'un, on va y arriver tout seuil

- Trop tard mon amour

Je sens la paroi seder, une main me parcoure la cuisse pour allez chercher la paroi qui comprime mon ventre. Je me sans tomber mais Steve m'attrape, il ne dit rien malgré la position ridicule ou il ma trouver. Il passe un doigt sur la ligne rouge ou mon ventre sortait de mon armure.

- On va soigner sa

- Tu dois me trouver borner

- Ca fait parti de toi

Il revient avec de la crème, je soulève mon débardeur. On a vite remarquer que mon ventre est plus sensible depuis qu'il est rond. Voila que je parle comme si on était deux. Je laisse Steve me chauffer mais je lui dit que je serais mieux pour dormir apres si on continuais dans notre chambre, comme sa fait trop jours que je travaille. Je m'appuis pour me lever et je suis Steve jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Pendant la monter, une grande main se pause sur mon ventre, Steve m'enlache pour mieux avoir sa fixation a porter de main, nom dos sur son ventre plat, je ne fait même plus attention au va et viens.

Steve aime mon ventre et y prend soins sais de sa faute si je peux plus etre Iron man mais il est trop bon cuisinier et comme j'aime manger sa a donner que je dois bientôt me pencher pour voir le bout de mes pieds. Je ne sais pas se qui lui passe par la tête mais le sexe est encore mieux qu'avant.

…

Sexe, bouffe, sexe et encore plus de nourriture me va très bien. Je gemi en me déplasant, je pose ma tête sur ses genoux mais malgré mon ventre plein j'ouvre la bouche pour que Steve me nourri. Je soupire de soulagement quand je fini se gros morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Mon ventre est si plein que je peux a peine bouger sans ressentir une douleur terrible. Je masse le coter de mon ventre, dur et plus de nourriture.

- Je suis tellement plein

- Oui mais tu es encore plus heureux quand tu es plein a craquer

- Depuis que je ne suis plus Iron man, j'ai l'impression de grossir 3 fois plus vite, on pourrait croire que je postule pour père noël

- Allez on dois allez te faire faire un costume.

- Ne veux pas, laisse moi mourir

- Tu dis sa a chaque fois, on va y allez doucement


	3. SteveLoki

Je sourie en voyant mon mari, depuis ma grossesse sais lui qui mange des choses peux probable en grande quantité, mais il semble heureux. Depuis quelque mois, je peux voir un petit ventre pousser contre ses t-shirts. Je dois avouer que sa ne me déplais pas, quand j'ai remarqué se changement, je me suis mis a la cuisine pour aider le développement. Contrairement à mon propre ventre qui est relativement petit pour les prochaines années, celui de Steve est en pleine progression. On dirait que sais lui qui attend un enfant. Tout semble allez dans son ventre, je suis persuader qu'il grossi a ma place.

Je fini par allez voir se qui se passe dans notre chambre, depuis plusieurs minutes j'entends grogner mais il ne veut pas que j'entre. Une fois dans la pièce je peux voir Steve se débattre avec son nouveau pantalon

- On en achètera un autre

- Je l'est mis que une fois

- Oui mais tu grossi

- Tu cuisine trop bien

- Tu mange sans arrêt, met un pantalon de survêtement pour le reste de ma grossesse

…

Cette année a été généreuse pour le tour de taille de Steve et malgré ses orgie alimentaire, il doit encore accepter de devenir bouboule pour les 3 prochaines années. Il a peurs de devenir énorme avant qu'on puisse avoir notre enfant mais je lui ment en lui disant qu'il retrouvera son tour de taille avec notre fille ou notre fils. Mais je sais que les paire non juton reste souvent rond âpres une grossesse.

Il a finalement voulu que je modifier ses pantalon parce qu'il ne supportait plus ses survêtement, sa va lui permettre de s'habiller pour la prochaine année. On prendra plus de chandail pour grosse personne parce que je doute que dans deux ans, il rentre dans des très large. Il fini sa 8ème assiette, son ventre tire sur son chandail dut au gros souper envaler dans les dernière heures. Il gémit et me dit

- Je vais finir pars ne plus voir mes pieds en permanence si je manque comme sa a chaque souper

- Je t'aiderais

Je l'aide a se lever pour qu'il aille digérer sur le divan jusqu'au prochain repas, plus ma grossesse avance plus il va passer son temps a manger.

…

Sa commence a se voir sur le reste de son corps mais il accepte enfin de sortir malgré sa démarche lente, je lui est dit que je dois prendre l'air pour le bébé et que si il pouvais marcher pour la fin de ma grossesse il devais commencer tout suite et pour l'encourager je lui est dit qu'on arrêterais manger au resto comme sa je le motive par son appétits. Le poids de son ventre commence a lui donner mal au dos, il commence vraiment a se tenir comme une femme enceinte.

…

Je devais savoir que sa allais arriver, il mange sans arret et les humain ne sont pas conçu pour grossir aussi vite. Plus ma date avance plus je me demande si il pourra seulement se lever pour voir sa fille. Je sais qu'il essais d'être un minimum actif mais faire des allez retour dans l'appartement n'aide pas et a cause de son ventre qui a chuter, il doit se dandiner lentement pour allez jusqu'au frigo mais j'étais content de le voir avec notre fille dans les bras, elle reposait sur le dessus de son ventre et semblais calme. On pourra etre une famille.


End file.
